The disclosed subject matter relates to vehicles having evaporative emission control equipment. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to the arrangement of evaporative emissions control equipment in off-road vehicles.
Conventionally it is known that vehicles powered by internal combustion engines have a fuel tank for storing fuel. Vaporized fuel may accumulate in the fuel tank and may sometimes leak into the surrounding environment. Such loss of vaporized fuel may reduce fuel efficiency and may be unwanted.
In order to reduce the undesirable effects of such evaporative emissions, control equipment is sometimes applied to vehicles. Evaporative emission control equipment may include canisters having an absorbent material, such as active carbon, to remove the vaporized fuel from the fuel tank. The fuel may then be returned to the engine for combustion during operation of the engine.
Automobiles sometimes have carbon canisters mounted to the vehicle body using rigid mounting devices. Such arrangements are suitable for automobiles that usually travel on paved roads without excessive jarring or vibrations. However, off-road vehicles may add challenges in mounting carbon canisters that are not encountered with typical automobiles. For example, off-road vehicles are often subjected to larger vibrations caused by driving on rough surfaces. Such vibrations may adversely affect the utility or wear of the carbon canisters. Moreover, off-road vehicles are often subjected to harsh conditions, including muddy, wet, or dirty conditions that may adversely affect the carbon canisters if not properly protected.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a canister mounting arrangement that helps to reduce the vibrations experienced by the canister. It would also be desirable to provide a canister mounting arrangement that allows the canister to be protected from harsh environmental conditions.